Sonic and the 3 serpents
by Grabarc
Summary: Sequel to sonic another crossover. The antagonist behind the all the incidents in the last story has reviled himself, and he's bent on spreading war throught every dimension can sonic stop him with the help of his friends and the antagonist's brother grabarc. There will be a lot of 4th wall breaking and references to other stories and authors
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and the 3 serpents

It's been a few months since the battle for equestria has ended and everyone has settled down

The link between the two worlds have been open for public use, so there has been an influx of ponies and mobians coming to and from the portal

Since then sonic is still living in dashes house, and tails was now living in equestria with twilight

Grabarc was still on the hunt for his brother but with little luck, but Ofnirs trail of destruction and carnage was not unnoticeable

Oh man my brother is really tearing things up, I need to undo this somehow said grabarc with a touch of dismay

But he'd disappear just as soon as he'd appear, But it seems he's only targeting my worlds for some reason.

Maybe it's payback for not helping him take down the world tree when we had the chance

Well I'd better get back to work and find my brother

You do that! yelled a familiar voice

Oh god you scared me pinky, how do you keep getting here, I thought I was the only one who could get to this place In between dimensions

Nope! Yelled pinky

Well lets get back to the story said grabarc

And lets get back to our fun said pinky pie with an emphasis on "our"

Wait ... What?! Asked grabarc

Back with sonic

sonic lets go do something! groaned dash

I'm so bored we haven't had much fun since everything started she exclaimed

Sonic then thought for a second .. Yeah we haven't had any fun for a while

Well what do you wanna go do?

... Hmm I don't know said dash,

Ooh lets go visit möbius, I haven't got to see much of your world

Said dash

Ok that sounds good said sonic

Later on the other side of the portal

Well sonic you know more about your world than I do so lead the way

Ok lets go to the carnival night zone said sonic

That sounds fun lets go said dash

Back with grabarc and pinky

Wow that was weird .. But I liked it!

Said grabarc

Ha! Your that kind of person after all said pinky

What do you mean by that? Asked grabarc

Oh I don't know said pinky pretending not to know

Ok what ever, I know I'll get no where like this with you said grabarc

Oky doky ! Solid snake said pinky poking grabarc on his snout

Wow... not sure which reference or context I should take that but thanks ... I think?


	2. Chapter 2

Carnival night extravaganza

Wow what is all this? asked a wide eyed dash

Welcome to the carnival dash, your gonna have the time of you life said sonic

Sonic then stepped forward towards a spring launching him into the air then he curled up into a ball and was bouncing around every where he then landed on a stack of giant playing cards that then took off.

Yahoo!

Dash then made a questionable look, like are you sure about this sonic he then sped back to her side and said when your airborne just try and tuck up into a ball and let your self go, don't try and stop it, just go with it.

Dash nodded and then jumped on the spring while curling up as much as she possibly could.

Dash took off bouncing around and around she then landed on another spring shooting her off in another direction

This is awesome! yelled dash mid air

Sonic then jumped on some playing cards and took off after her

When he caught up to her sonic said race you to the end

Oh your on fur ball she countered

They then took off into the light of the carnival

Dash hit a spring launching her into another spring sending her flying off towards the end

Sonic took the low road while hitting all sorts of grind rails while showing off and doing poses

Your so full of your self dash said laughing and tumbling above him

Sonic replied with a smirk Your one to talk dashie

They both were having a good time racing neck and neck until dash landed on a tread mill and slipped

Ooh watch your step! ... Yelled sonic taking the lead

Oh no you don't fuzzy .. Get back here! Exclaimed dash

Bursting off in a rainbow of light, when she got up to speed she stopped flying and curled up into a ball to hit another group of springs which sent her soaring in the direction of sonic

Well I guess I lost her said sonic coming up at the end , and just like that dash had came down and collided with him a few yards from the end

Ow that hurt said dash picking her self up off of sonic, the two just looked at each other and started laughing histericly

The two were rolling on the ground holding there sides until there faces bumped into each other almost kissing

They then got up with blushes but still laughing

Well that was some much needed fun said sonic

Yeah I want to come back here again some time, this place is awesome said dash

Yeah we'll come back for sure said sonic

Well lets get back home said dash

Sure but lets take the scenic route said sonic leading her in the direction of seaside hill zone

Back with grabarc

Grabarc is currently look at other dimensions trying to find Ofnir

Many miss adventures, bridge between two worlds, darken dawn, chaos and order, tale of two worlds,

Damn he isn't any where in these respective dimensions, I don't think he's dumb enough to mess with any of those guys

Especially complete chaos there are so many of us there, he'd have no chance

Well maybe I'll find him in the marvel worlds

Grabarc looks at how many of those worlds there are

0_0 never mind! Ain't nobody got time for dat

Damn 4th wall breaking is hard I wish it was as simple for me as pinky does it

Ps all stories belong to there respective authors


	3. Chapter 3

The beach of accident

We last our heroes were on there way to seaside hill for the

scenic route home

Wow sonic this beach is amazing, lets go swimming said dash

Na I'll pass said sonic kicking back in the sand

Awe come on said dash laying next to him watching the waves

It'll be fun she said nudging him to go to the water

No dash I'm not swimming said sonic closing his eyes and about to take a nap

Then with a sigh and a thought in her head she got up and trotted back to top of the dunes. When she got about 100 feet away she got into a racing stance and took off at sonic grabbing him and soaring over the ocean

Dash what are you ?! Ahhhhh yelled sonic being dropped

Splash

Sonic hit the water and started to franticly flail

Dash is floating above laughing at sonic thinking she surprised him

Sonic then disappeared beneath the waves

Dash is still laughing until the bubbles stopped

Ok sonic you can come up now...

Sonic this ain't funny now come up she said starting to worry ...

Sonic ? ... Sonic?! ... Uh oh !

Sonic! she yelled bolting into the ocean

When she came up she had sonic in her arms

She then took him to shore where he still wouldn't wake up

Oh sweet Celestia please wake up

She then started CPR and rescue breathing and after about 30 seconds of sonic came through

Ugh ... Why did you do that said sonic coughing

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't know you couldn't swim

Please forgive me she said crying

Sonic looked at her, they were both soaken wet.

He then embraced her, looked her in the eye, and told her it was alright, and he forgave her.

This caught dash off guard, she thought he'd be at least a little bit mad but he wasn't

Now dash that were done here lets get back home said sonic

Yeah sonic she said trotting at his side

Well that happened, well while those two love birds are nesting

I need to keep searching for my brother ... Hmmm something wrong this when pinkie usually shows up I wonder where she is I haven't seen her in a while

I then look up, whoa who the heck are you ?!

It's an orange hedge hog just staring at me

"well lookie here another one he said

slightly impressed "another one of you watchers... Don't mind me if I pop in every once in a while... This ather is the most important" he said looking at me..."Though some people call it the 4th wall"

I'm not even sure what that means but ok

Wow can everyone and there grandma get here

If so why hasn't Ofnir found this place?!

And where's pinkie?!

That was a shout out to one of my readers "epic shock" and to the rest of you just you wait i'll mention you or throw you or an idea of yours in this story to. And any body else that wants a mention or has an idea just comment or pm me


	4. Chapter 4

The abductions

Last time grabarc got a visit from another OC and cannot find pinkie any where

Back with sonic

Sonic is waking up in bed next to dash

He gets up and walks to the window to see the beautiful day

Well today looks like a good day to train said sonic

As soon as he left dash woke up

Sonic? Oh he must already be training, I think I might join him later

As sonic got to the ground he got into his figure 8 peel out stance and took off

As he was running through equestria he made a loop back around to ponyville

As he made his way into ponyville he ran into fluttershy right outside town

Hey flutters what's up? Asked sonic

Oh sonic it's not good ponies and mobians every where are going missing

They are just disappearing without a trace she said

Wow i wonder what's happening? We need to get to the bottom of this mystery. We need to find twilight and tails they might be able to solve this said sonic

Later at the library

Hey sonic, fluttershy come on in said twilight

I guess you already know about the problem said twi

Yeah we came to help solve this said sonic

Well tails is up stairs trying to find any information about who is missing and what is happening said twi

Oh hey guys good to see you said tails coming down stairs

So tails how many people gone missing asked twi

Well the number is in the range of 120 to 150 individuals some of the names are familiar especially one we all know, pinkie pie said tails.

Wait WHAT ! Yelled a familiar voice

Grabarc is that you ?! Said sonic

Then appearing in the room was the snake himself

Yeah and I know who's behind this said grabarc

Who is it oh wait don't tell me its Ofnir and discord aint it said sonic

I guess that had to be obvious but what does my brother gain by abducting people said grabarc scratching his head with his tail

Well we need to find these guys and fast said sonic

Well when I get any information on this ill let you know said grabarc

Till next time grabarc out

At that moment he disappeared

Hmmm you notice he only appeared when he heard about pinkie going missing said fluttershy

Yeah I think some one likes pinkie snickered twilight

Ok ok back on track every one said sonic

We need to find some way to track down the missing individuals said tails

Well how do we do that? asked twi

I'm not sure, hey twilight can't you find some sort of tracking magic or something asked tails

yeah but it'll take me some time to set up

Back with grabarc

Well better start sifting through dimensions

All of a sudden he hears music

"My name is Pinkie Pie, Hello.

And I am here to say, How ya doing.

I'm gonna make you smile, and I will brighten up your day!

It doesn't matter now, What's up.

If you are sad or blue. Howdy.

Cause cheering up, my friend, is just what Pinkie's here to do!"

Wait a minute this song is, it can't be pinkie! Yelled grabarc with a relieved smile on his face

Grabarc turns around, its pinkie running in his direction

"Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile!

It fills my heart with sunshine all the while, Yes it does.

Cause all I really need is smile, smile, smile,

From these happy friends of mine!"

Wait a minute this songs tempo is to fast something's wrong with this!

Pinkie then got close enought to lunge at grabarc

whoa shit! That was close said grabarc dodging her punch

She then turned and lunged at him again with a big smile

"I like to see you grin, Awesome.

I love to see you beam, Rock on.

The corners of your mouth turned up,

Is always Pinkie's dream. Well spot.

But if you're kind of worried,

And your face has made a frown,

I'll work real hard and do my best,

To turn that sad frown upside-down!"

She tried to stomp on the snake but with no avail, stop pinkie what are you doing?! She then bent over charging up an energy attack

"Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin! Yes I do

Busting out from ear to ear,

Let it begin!

Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin!

And you fill me with good cheer!"

Oh what in the dragon ball Z shit is this !

She then fired at grabarc but he jumped out of the way just in time

"It's true, some days are dark and lonely.

And maybe you feel sad,

But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.

It's true, some days are dark and lonely.

And maybe you feel sad,

But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad.

There's one thing that makes me happy,

And makes my whole life worthwhile!

And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile!"

Pinkie was then standing over grabarc with a forced smile on her face. He then noticed tears running down her face

Your not doing this... are you?

Ok hold on I'll stop you, time to go on the attack

Grabarc bolted up and took a snakes defensive posture

"Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam! Yes I do.

Tell me, what more can I say to make you see? That I do.

It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam.

Yes it always makes my day!"

Pinkie then lunged at him grabbing the subtitles of /everypony\ and swinging them at grabarc.

Grabarc slithered up the subtitles and up pinkies arm to her torso and started constricting. With her completely immobilized he started to inspect what was wrong with her

Now lets see where this music is coming from he looked into her ear and saw something strange

"Come on, everypony, smile, smile, smile.

Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine.

All I really need is a smile, smile, smile,

From these happy friends of mine! 2x"

It was a small speaker and some sort of gauge

Hold on I'll get that out said grabarc reaching the tip of his tail in her ear and digging out a device with her still struggling

Just .. Stay.. Still.. One more .. Moment.. Gotcha said grabarc pulling out a device that read

KILL O METER

OH WHAT THE SHIT is this?!

He listened to the machine still playing music

"It's a perfect gift for me,

Is a smile as wide as a mile!

To make me happy as can be!

Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile!

Come on and smile!

Come on and smile!"

CRUNCH

Nobody Hurts Pinkie ! Stated grabarc

Are you alright? asked grabarc letting go of pinkie

She then tackled him with an embrace yelling thank you Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou then kissing him a bunch of times all over his face thank you G barc!

This made grabarc just go limp with a sigh and a daydream like smile

Still a perv I see she teased

Hey what can a guy do, but any ways we need to let the others know what's happening

With Ofnir

Well that didn't work said discord

Oh but it did, that pink idiot lead us straight to him said Ofnir

Well I guess I survived smile. sorry about if it seemed like this chapter was mostly about me but next few chapters shouldn't be


	5. Chapter 5

A new trail

We last left our hero was with tails twilight and fluttershy, trying to find out what has happened to all the missing people, and pinkie was forced to attack grabarc but was saved in the end. With this, pinkie pie knows where the abducted are at.

Well twilight any luck asked sonic

No i need something from one the missing to track them with she said with a sigh

Maybe we can help said a voice

Right then grabarc and pinkie appeared in the library

Pinkie ! Where have you been asked twilight

Oh some snake hypnotized me and a bunch of others to follow him to some ship, I remember a picture with a big round thing with a mustash

Oh and tails I got this off of pinkie you might find some information or use for it said grabarc giving him what was left of the device in pinkie's ear

It's some sort of audio brain washing, the acoustic's of the device over powers the victims muscle and motor control while leaving the victim still aware of what there doing, but why do you have this? Asked tails

Well ... Pinkie kind of attacked me and I got it off of her said grabarc

Well twi I guess you got your self something to use to track the rest of the abducted down

Well lets get this started said tails

Ok lets do this she said

Then a view portal opened up showing them the location of abducted

It was mostly a blank and empty part of space with nothing in it but there was something out of place there a massive space station bigger than anyone has seen before. On the side of it was an insignia which made sonic tails quiver with dread and confused grabarc

What are we looking at? asked fluttershy

The 3 guys just mumbled one name

Eggman

But how, he's supposed to be gone said sonic

Not nessisarily said grabarc back when he attacked you, and you got flung here, the same thing happened to him but he went some where else. I guess Ofnir found him

Well what are they doing asked twilight

Tails looked close and saw that this giant space station was building multiple death egg space stations and egg fleets

Woa... this is not good sonic. We need to do something about this said tails

Pinkie pie popped in and said you can't right now, he has bad guys from other dimensions with him helping them, some who looked like him and a bunch of sonic copy cats along with other people to

So he's raising an army just like when we almost took down the world tree mumbled grabarc

We've gotta stop my brother said grabarc

Yeah but how asked fluttershy

We need to do the samething he's doing, go to different worlds and recruit there heroes to and we maybe able to stop Ofnir said grabarc

Oh don't worry we will stated sonic

Well let every one know what is happening and I guess I'll see y'all later grabarc out

He then disappeared into cloud of dust

Wait for me yelled pinky copying what he did

Fluttershy looked at twilight and asked how did she do that?

I don't know ... I don't know . She responded

Well tails I'm going to tell dash apple jack and Sally about this you get a hold of the princesses and chrysa to

Wait queen chrysalis to? she said

Yeah she was very helpful in the last big fight she deserves to know about this to said sonic right before he bolted out the door

Well I will go let the royals know what's happening

This is where I'll be allowing other people's hero, and villain OC's in here "anthropomorphic characters by the way" , If you want a pice of the final action just pm me or leave a comment

PS this will be an extreme 4th ball break


	6. Chapter 6

Calm before a storm

It's been a few days since the group saw the trouble on the other side of the portal

Sonic and his friends are getting some rest while grabarc finds some help

With grabarc

"Awe come on, Please help me " said grabarc to a crowd of authors and OC's

Back with sonic

Sonic is sitting under his tree in the middle of the field taking a nap

Sonics dream

Sonic is floating on a cloud when some chili dogs float by

Ooh my favorite thing, come back here my little doggies

Sonic then gave chase after the chili dogs

The chili dogs then came together and formed a figure, it was a Pegasus

Wait what's going on here? asked sonic

The figure started to become really colorful

Sonic then woke up

He then looked around and stated Wow that was way to bizzare for my taste

Well I need to go find something to do

maybe there's something to do in the everfree forest

sonic readied him self in his figure 8 peel out stance

His feet were gunning it while still in the same spot, dirt and debris were flying up in a wave behind him

Time to juice he said bursting off in a complete blur

This stunt caught the attention of dash who was flying a little ways away from him

That looked like sonics peel out, I wonder where he's off to?

Well I guess I could follow him, she said looking at the obvious trail of dirt and torn up land left behind the peel out

She then took off in her sonic rainboom after him

As sonic approached the ever free Forrest he lept into the air with all his momentum, gliding over the tops of the trees, his speed was decreasing and he was getting ready for a landing

Well this is going well he thought

Then dash caught up with him, faster than she had expected and collided with sonic

The two then were inter tangled with each other and rolled into a random hole in the ground, there they were tumbling together in some comedic ball

As they tumbled throught the tunnel they dropped into an underground pond

Sonic started flailing to get to the edge, dash then grabbed him and drug him to the side of the pond so they could get out.

When sonic and dash got out of the water they looked over to their side and saw them selfs doing the same thing.

Uhhh what is happening asked a confused sonic

Did I hit my head or some thing?

Uh.. no sonic this must be the mirror pool pinkie used

Wait ... What?

It's a magical pool that basically clones you said dash

They were starring intently at the copies of them, the copies then noticed them and looked at them confused to

Uuhh... Hi, said sonic

Ok this is way past weird said the sonic copy

the two groups then approached each other

Well what are we going to do about this asked sonic

Twilight might have an idea said both the dashes at the same time

This is beyond weird, hey quit copying me, no you, ugh you better stop right now they both said in perfect synchronization

The two dashes were in perfect sync

With each other

As amusing as this is we better get to twilight's before this gets out of hand said sonic

The clone sonic then intervened between the two mares and said cool it you to other me's right we need get to twilight's right now

Both of the dashes looked at each other and then back at the sonic's

Ok ..

Good now lets get out of here said sonic


	7. Chapter 7

Twice the speed

We last left sonic and dash they had accidentally fallen into the mirror pool and are now looking for a way to undo this

As the group were heading back to town they all started to get compedative with each other

Hey wanna race asked sonic to his clone

Oh yeah it not every day you get to test your self, literally said the clone

The two just blasted off in a peel out leaving the dashes behind

Sonic wait up ! They both yelled

With the sonic's

Hey 3 laps to canterlot and back wins

Your on said the clone

"SONIC.. BOOST"

With a loud boom they were reaching past super sonic sound and rapidly increasing speed

The sonics were almost to canterlot and closing fast

Time to turn this thing around said the clone

Way ahead of ya

They then were on there way back to the edge of the everfree forest

On the way back they blasted past the dashes

Whoa sonic?! Yelled the dashes in sync

Ok this has got to stop one of us speak's at a time said dash

Ok said her clone

So how about a race as well

Bring it on , same route as those two

Back with the sonic's

Lets kick this up a notch said the clone

They both started to flicker gold

Time for a super sonic show down

In an instant the two disappeared in a streak of golden light

I think this race might have to be extended, 200 laps around the planet sound good? said sonic

The clone responded with a nod

Alright Lets go!

With the dashes

The dashes were both neck and neck and still arguing when a golden trail of light just appeared above them

Well they sure pulled out all the stops for this

No joke said her clone

Back with the sonics

Still neck and neck I see

Well we are the same person after all said the clone

Ok lets just call this a draw and get back to the girls said sonic

The clone agreed

Within a second they appeared next to the dashes

Woa! A little warning please next time yelled dash

So who won asked her cone

Both sonics said tied

Same here. I guess the hardest person to beet is yourself said dash

Yeah lets get to twilights now before you go complete Confucius on us said sonic

What does that mean? asked dash

... I don't know ? ... Why did I say that?

Later at twilights

Hey twilight we kinda got a problem! yelled dash

What is it dash? said twilight opening the door

Oh my, this again she said

Sigh... Well lets get this over with, I'll go get my return spell so y'all can return through the mirror pool

From up stairs they hear Hey what's every one doing ... Woa two sonics and dashes but how? Asked tails coming down stairs

I'll explain later said twilight

Now which ones are the clones

The two clones separated them selfs from the real ones

Well that was easy, last time with pinkie pie, she made dozens of copies and they all claimed to be the real one

Well we are just honest said the sonic clone

We're not here to cause trouble, but it's been real said dash clone

Well now it's time to go back to our world , twilight we're ready said the dash clone

Well here we go, with a spark of her horn twilight hit the copies with a pink beam. An aura formed around the two and then took off in the direction of the everfree forest

Bye guys it was fun said sonic

Well that was interesting I wonder if they'll be alright asked dash

I'm sure they will be said sonic

With grabarc

Well this group is slowly growing but know where near what it should be if we want to beat Ofnir

HEY G BARC! Yelled pinkie

AHH! Oh Jesus you scared me ..haaa What ya want pinkie I'm working

Oh just a visit. ooh what's this ?

Just a small list of Heroes so far

But there's only 4 she said

Yeah raising an army is harder than it sounds -_-

Well don't stop there's plenty of time before the final battle,but before that... lets have CAKE! She said

Uh.. where did you get that?

Never mind I'm staving lets eat! Said grabarc


	8. Chapter 8

The third snake

It's been about a week since the mirror pool incident and sonics out training some more by himself, but some thing seems off, the thought of him racing his clone and what dash said was still in his head.

I guess its a tie, and the hardest person to beat is your self.

I still need to get faster... But how I'm already the fastest thing alive

Maybe grabarc might know something that can help .. But how do I contact him?

Oh I know pinkie can find him.

Sonic then took off to the sugar cube corner to find pinkie pie

With the villains

Lord Ofnir the agent we sent to assassinate your brother has failed, she has now given away our location said discord

Awe and that pink fool was the most promising assassin to use on him ... To bad

And to top that off grabarc is gathering warriors and heroes from other worlds to combat us said discord

No mater as we stand our forces are stronger and more numerous than there's. continue recruiting roboticizing and cloning efforts with the help of doctor eggman here we will have an unstoppable chaos force.

My lord the newest recruits have arrived

The names are "Spencer Daniel Ricardo the gorilla wizard and tonfa the assassin lynx"

Well well what do we have here an magic sgt simian knock off said tonfa laughing

Laugh it up puss, a little kitty is about to get skinned said SDR

Don't compare me with the imaginary kitty! You imbecile

Silence! yelled Ofnir

Get to your post, now!

Yes my lord they both said while glaring at each other while walking away

Back with sonic

Sonic is just arriving at the sugarcube corner where he found pinkie waiting for him

Hey pinks can I ask you a favor

Shure sonic ill take you to grabarc

But I didn't even ask my question yet, how'd you know?

Just a guess she's said

pinkie then grabbed the corners of the scene and slid it back like it was on rollers or something

Scene change! she screamed

How is that even possible ?! Said sonic confused and scared

Oh crap! Where did you to come from yelled a startled grabarc

Sonic looked around and saw nothing in sight, the scene was familiar some how

Where are we asked sonic

You should know sonic said grabarc

This is the dimension that that you were in when your time eater incident occurred

Sonic then realized it was the same, an empty white world with nothing in it "like from sonic generations"

I watch time and space from here through these view portals here, and it seems your looking to to get faster said grabarc

Yeah but I don't know how Said sonic

Well I have an idea but it might not work my other brother Jormungandr the swift could train you

Jor man what ? Asked sonic

Jur man gan der said grabarc pronouncing it out

Or you can call him oglif if that's easier for you

Why does he have 2 names ? asked sonic

Well sonic me and both my brothers have alternate names of our real names, mine is nidhoggr "nid hoe jur",and Ofnir's is fafnir

Well enough with the history lesson ' my brother oglif is a black and purple serpent, he was the fastest of the 3 of us and is a god of swiftness

But I've asked him if he would help us before and he declined it, But maybe you can convince him to help or atleast train you.

Ok but where is he? asked sonic

Well he's some where in my original dimension in the roots of the world tree

I'll send you there and see if you can convince him to train you but be warned he might not be so fourth coming and he still holds a grudge against me so be careful.

Ok grabarc I'm ready to go

Ok sonic with the help of my lovely assistant lets get you on your way

pinkie would you do the honors

She then appeared with her pinkie cannon and sonic some how in it

Wait what! How'd I get in here?!

Ready.. aim.. fire! Yelled grabarc

At that moment grabarc opened a portal and pinkie fired sonic into it

Aaaahhhh! Sonic yelled flying through the portal

You know what pinkie good call, sending him that way was a lot more amusing than what I was going to do

Ha no problem G barc now where were we she said

Ooh party time ! Yelled gabarc

Ps all oc's belong to there respected authors and viewers


	9. Chapter 9

Training revaluations

We last left sonic was sent to grabarc's world to find oglif the swift

Will sonic find and convince him to help who are the new heroes to help grabarc, lets watch and find out

Sonic is falling through a system of tree roots until he lands on a large root which gives way

Snap !

Whoa that was close he's said hanging on the edge of what was left of that large root

He pull's himself up and looks around nothing but tree roots in every direction , up down left right infront and behind

Well how am I gonna find this guy said sonic

At that moment he heard a rumbling noise followed by a hi pitch monstrous roar

What was that ! He thought

Sonic then proceeded to jump from root to root until he came across this giant black and purple serpent with wings "similar to the stories cover picture"

Whoa who and what are you asked sonic

The snake responded

I am Jormungandr !

And why are you here small hedgehog

I'm sonic , sonic the hedgehog, your brother grabarc told me you could train me to get faster

Ah so nidhoggr is still alive, I was pretty sure fafnir would have killed him by now

No I'm here to get faster so I can take fafnir ... I mean Ofnir down, can we use your easier names instead asked sonic

So be it.. Said Oglif

But one question ? Asked sonic

Go ahead

Why are you so large compared to your brothers?

My brothers hide there true forms by taking the form of your average snake

But lets get back to business you are here to get me to train you , correct? What do I get in return asked oglif

I don't know what do you want ? Asked sonic

To be free of these accursed roots I know I'll never take the world tree down by myself, so why stay here

Ok but where would you go? asked sonic

To some place secluded where I can be free and at peace stated oglif

Well then oglif I think we have a deal said sonic

With grabarc and the other OC's

So grabarc you pull us away from our dimension's and problems to help you with something, this had better be good said zero zah the ram

Well grabarc you have all ears, what's the problem said sora the ultra hog

Yeah snake dude what's the deal? Me and kamehog the hedgehog would like to know to, Asked tempest the mustang

Grabarc took a breath, then looked them in the eyes and told them

My brother Ofnir is going around messing up all sorts of worlds and dimensions, if he's not stopped soon he will overrun this universe

I don't see how that's our problem said zero zah

Well he's already ended some realities as it is! Stated grabarc

What do you mean by that? asked sora

You know some of those good stories that are going and going and then just stop half completed , like some one didn't finish it or something

Like rainbow blures sequel raining monochrome. Its a good story that just stopped in the middle.

Well that is what he will eventually do to the rest of our universes. and I know its bad manners to break the fourth wall like this but he needs to be stopped as soon as possible or we won't have any universes, realities, or dimensions left said grabarc

Well when you put it like that ... Said zero zah

I'm in said sora blatantly

He then followed up with , If this guy's as bad as you say your gonna need all the help you can get

Thanks sora I don't know how to repay you for this man

Don't worry about it, it's just what hero's do he said with a sly grin

I'm in to, ive been raring for a fight said tempest

Kamehog gestured with a nod that he will help to

Ugh .. I guess I'll help to said zero zah

Well it's official now lets get a plan up and running guys said grabarc


	10. Chapter 10

As it starts

We last left our hero had just made a deal with oglif to train him to be faster at the request sonic frees him from the entanglement of the world tree

So hedgehog are you ready to begin?

Any time you are replied sonic

So first thing first lets see how fast you are said oglif going after sonic

Whoa ! That was close what the heck man

Seeing how fast you are now try and escape me said oglif now following up with

Here I come ... If you can't escape, I get lunch

Wait what ?! Oh god!

Oglif is stretching sticking and lunging branch to branch going after sonic

They were at it for around 20 minutes before oglif stoped and said

The first part of training is complete, I can see you are agile enough just by your self now try it with this oglif sheded one of his back plate scales.

Carry this on you back ! Now try and practice dodging me with this on

Sonic jumped to the branch where the the scale was. As he went to pick it up

Whoa what the heck this is crazy heavy

Yes now avoid me while carrying 200 kilogram's (or if your American like me 440 lb)

Ok I'll just go super

Nope that won't do, said oglif

And why not ?! Asked sonic

Because I'm trying to increase your base strength and power, your super form increase's off of your base form

Oh.. so your saying if I get stronger in my normal form my super form will get stronger to

Yes , just like this tree the stronger the base the larger and more powerful the rest of it can grow

Now back to training, and with a heavy ass scale attached to sonics back

Oh god how do I move with this thing on !

Quit complaining I got hundreds of those covering my whole body now move rat!

Yikes ... He don't mess around thought sonic

Sonic is lunging from root to root staying just mere feet in front of oglif's attacks

See your body's getting used to the weight and your compensating for the off balance

Now dodge !

Oglif opened his jaw wide and fired an energy burst from it

Whoa crap thought sonic who was in the middle of the beams path

Sonic was then struck by the beam

Aaaahhhh! He screamed before landing on a root and passing out

With the OC's

So grabarc what's the plan for taking on Ofnir? asked sora

Well first we need to see what he's been up to and the only way is to infiltrate his facility

And then

Find out what he's been doing with all the folks he's abducted

That's a goal not a plan! Said zero zah

Well be quite for a second and let the snake finish said tempest, kamehog noded in agreeance

Grabarc then looked at sora with a malevolent grin

Uuhhh why are you looking at me like that?!

I just got the best plan ever, that will kick Ofnir in the balls ! Said grabarc

Snakes don't have exposed junk idiot! Said zero zah

Shut up you get what he means said tempest

Ok back to subject said grabarc

Sora were going to disguise you as anti sora and your going to enlist in Ofnir's forces

Wait.. What?! Yelled sora with a look of surprise and disbelief

No just hear me out ... If you infiltrate his compound you can find out what he's up to and then we will have a better idea what his forces fighting strengths at!

Ummm ... Why does it have to be me?!

Because first your incorruptible, cant be hypnotized, or seduced which might be helpful by the way

Yeah I defiantly fall short on that last one, just throw a pretty female in front of me and I just go blank thought grabarc to himself,

His mind starts wandering

ooh I wonder where pinkies been can't wait to see her again, ill show ms Diane Pie a gooooood time. thought grabarc with a wide daydream grin and a red face imagining a "perverted" situation

Uuhhh grabarc are you alright ? Asked sora

Earth to grabarc! come in .. Copy over, yelled tempest

Grabarc then comes to ... Oh sorry about that

Kamehog just looks at him shaking his head

Oh god I forgot he can read minds thought grabarc

You are such a perve said zero zah it's a good thing your not the one infiltrating

All the other OC's looked at each other and agreed

Ok since we have a plan lets all get some rest before we star ok

Oh and kamehog

He then turned and looked at grabarc

Speak nothing of what you saw said grabarc with a serious face

There you go kamehog supreme I hope that was funny enough use for your oc's mind reading abilities, a blessing and a curse lol ,and

Whirble wind I'll think of some thing funny for your OC tempest soon to brother


	11. Chapter 11

The infiltration

We last left grabarc and the OC's were about to get ready for the infiltration of Ofnir's space station

Ok guys breaks over let's get you prepped up there buddy said grabarc

Just slight color change and wardrobe change and there you go

You look like your anti counterpart now

Umm... are you still sure this is going to work? Asked sora

Of course it will work, just act natural replied grabarc

Ok... But I still don't like this plan very much , well I guess I'll see you guys later he said walking through the portal

With sonic

Sonic is recovering from that energy attack from oglif

As he looks around he sees every thing in the beams path was vaporized

How am I not dead? Asked sonic

It was my scale that saved you , me and my brothers scales are so dense that almost nothing but a rediculous amount of pure energy can pierce our scales

If that's so, how do I pierce Ofnir's armor ?! Asked sonic

I sense you have the power inside you. I take it you've almost become pure energy once before said oglif confusing sonic

Well the most powerful form I've ever been was... Um ... Oh that's right I turned into hyper sonic once before!

With that power you rivaled Demi gods like my self or my brothers. With that you've got to get stronger so you can release that power!

But I can only turn hyper when I have all the chaos emeralds plus the master emerald close by said sonic

Hmmm ... That might be a problem

Maybe you can find a substitute

Any ways, get back to training!

Now dodge! Yelled oglif firing another beam

This time sonic dodged by dashing from root to root

Good now don't let your guard down said oglif bursting out in a sudden dash at sonic

Back with sora

Whoa where am I he said looking around. He was in this giant room with a bunch of initiates getting checked by guards

Weak, weak, weak, weak, said the guards scanning the initiates for there strength and power

They came up to sora and scanned him

Humm ... We got a strong one here! Yelled a guard

Sir come with me said a guard

As sora and a group of guards approached this giant metal door with artistic and complex snake designs on it, it opened to a main chamber, and in it was Ofnir and discord

Here is the new initiate lord Ofnir said discord , his name is ...

Anti sora the ultra hog

Hmm weird name thought discord to himself

Send him to block S said Ofnir

Yes lord Ofnir replied discord

Well that was easy , I didn't even have to say a word , Hmmm those gaurds voices sounded familiar thought sora

Once sora got to block S he met SDR and tonfa

Oh look another little hedge hog said SDRtaunting sora

Oh come on you overgrown chimp I think he's kinda cute said tonfa walking around him, nice key blades as well

Sora just brushed it all off and asked what was he supposed to do here

Oh the serious type said tonfa trying to tease him

Well runt were here guarding shadow if you must know said SDR

Wait shadow is here ?! Asked sora

Yes and well you could say he's every where replied tonfa

What ?

The guards are mostly imperfect shadow clones, Yeah but there no fun she said running her claw down soars shoulder

Ok this flirting is getting annoying thought sora.

Well now that the introduction is over we need to get back to guarding that EMO hedge hog

Said SDR

(I'm not EMO! thought shadow, some how sensing some one was calling him that)

Once those two left in there own direction sora went looking for a secluded place so grabarc could open a portal for him to get back

Ok nobodies around I hope he's watching me

At that moment a small portal appears, zero zah sticks his arm through and grabs sora

Gatcha hog boy said zero zah pulling him back through the portal

As the portal closes The other 4 OC's were waiting to hear what sora had to say

Ok where do I start ... They are recruiting a lot of people . There fleets and space station is massive and the real kicker is they have shadow said sora

What?! They have shadow! Yelled grabarc

Yeah and they've been cloning him, making imperfect copies into soldiers

Ugh .. So that where he's been. Shadow has been missing for a long time in this universe, he just vanished without a trace . So this is where he's been said grabarc

well first we are going to need to find a way of freeing him and getting him back here said tempest

But that's easier said than done stated zero zah

Now we need to come up with another plan and soon said grabarc

Well if you don't mind I'm going to go wash my self, I think that dirty tramp had flees said sora

Ewwww.. ok see yah .. Said grabarc

Ok guys ill let y'all know when I get a plan together I'm got some one to go visit

Yeah he's going to the sugarcube corner again snickered zero zah

Some ones got a crush on pinkie pie laughed tempest

Yeah, but you got one on Octavia said grabarc with a cheeky grin

Tempest face went flush and he got silent

Gotcha .. Now if you don't mind I'm gone said grabarc disappearing

Zero zah looked at tempest and said you disappoint .

Well guys I hope that was entertaining enough till next time grabarc out!


	12. Chapter 12

Minor preparations

Last time we left off sonic was continuing his training with oglif

And the OC's found out part of Ofnir's plan

With sonic

Your skills have increased rodent but you still have a ways to go before you reach your full potential

So what's the next part of training ? Asked sonic

Now it's its time to train your mind, both of my brothers have hypnotize and mind control abilities, you need to learn how to combat them

I could understand learning how to stop Ofnir but grabarc has been more than ok with us said sonic

Oglif responded with, It is just a precaution, has he not told you our origin, that we were once the world eaters, essentially what youd call the bad guys

Well when you put it that way said sonic with a questioning look

Now focus your mind, I'm going to attack your subconscious, if you can't fend me off this will be very... Unpleasant

Ok...? Said sonic

Right then sonic made complete eye contact with oglif

Oglifs eyes did this quick funny dilation, the next thing sonic realized he was tied up to a pole in the middle of no where.

Where are we ?shouted sonic

Right at that moment the ropes turned to snakes and started constricting him

Can't breath... Need air!

Come on sonic this is your mind take control said oglif

Focus, calm yourself and picture the binds to disappear said oglif

Sonic stopped struggling and relaxed he imagined every thing was gone

When he opened his eyes he was standing on a root with oglif mere feet away from him just watching with content

You have learned how to combat our mind assault abilities but don't be to proud, It took you about 6 minutes to break free from one of my most basic attacks, that also ment you were stationary for 6 minutes, an enemy could have taken you down in that time

Either you need more practice with that or you must have comrades around to protect you while you break free

Well that will have to do the rest I'll just practice on my own said sonic

Well if you are done its time for the other half of our deal, get me out of here said oglif

Ok grabarc! Sonic yelled

With grabarc at the sugar cube corner

Grabarcs sitting at a table having a small chat with pinkie

Oop hold on a minute pinks my snake senses are tingling said grabarc

Grabarc then started a telepathic connection to sonic

Yello! Oh sonic how's the training?

Good I'm done but I got a problem, I made a deal with him that if he trains me I would get him out of here said sonic

Wait what! No he can't leave I don't think he can be completely trusted said grabarc

A deals a deal he trained me and I think we can trust him, he's had plenty of opportunity to kill me but he didn't said sonic

Ugh... Ok sonic I trust your judgement. right then grabarc opened two portals, one to equestria the other to a wide open plain of green fields and mountains in the back ground

Thank you sonic said oglif

My brother has always had a problem with trusting his own kind he said going through his portal

Ok said sonic giving his trade marc thumbs up lept through the portal to equestria

Back with grabarc

Well what happened grabarc ? asked pinkie

Sonics back and it's about time to get this little party started

Ooooh I love parties! She screamed

Yes you do pinks yes you do, said grabarc sipping his coffee

It's time to ask tails a favor


	13. Chapter 13

Minor preparations part 2

We last left off with sonic being warped back to some where in equestria

And grabarc mentioned asking tails for a favor

Lets continue

In the mountains to the north

A portal opened up letting sonic out but he was falling

Oh not this again ! Yelled sonic bracing him self and landing on a tree branch

Yes, no face plant for me !

Sonic spoke to soon because the branch he just landed on snapped

Oooow ugh ... can't I ever win he said picking his face out of the snow

Wow I'm so far north why did I land here ?! Dang it grabarc you lazy snake , can't even put enough effort into bringing me back near ponyville

Huh better start running

With grabarc

Grabarc was coming up to twilight's library to find tails when he found twilight and spike out side

Hey twilight what are you two doing out here? Asked grabarc

Oh grabarc what are you doing here?

I came to ask tails a favor, now again what's going on?

Well one of tails machines started to act up and smoke was coming out from every where, he's in the basement trying to fix it said twi

He's all ways playing with those gadgets I'm surprised this don't happen more often said spike

Well I'm going in I got something I need him to do

Well ok good luck said twilight

As grabac made his way to the basement he found tails trying to cut off fuel circulation to some engine

Oh hey grabarc why are you here

I got a favor to ask you

Well hold on a moment

Snap! Tails broke off the fuel line and shut it off

Ok now what did you want grabarc?

Tails I'd like for you to design some new equipment so equestrians and mobians can operate in well.. Space

I also would like basic mobian fire arms and blasters to be converted into a pony friendly design so they can use them

And top that all off I need you to find a way to mass produce this

Grabarc made a blue print appear

As tails grabs it he reads UT-47 kodiac

( if you don't know what it is look it up)

Why would you need this ?

Well because Ofnir's forces are in space and I can only warp a small group in at a time , not a large army

The altered blaster are because ponies don't have hands or fingers to operate rifles

and we need armored space suits for every race

Oh man grabarc that's a tall order even for me it will take some time ill get prototypes up and send request for help to build all this stuff from the republic of acorn and the princesses, that's all I can do for right now stated tails with a hint of doubt that this can even be pulled off

Thanks tails I guess you can always count on the golden kitsune and the smartest guy around to get things done said grabarc

That gave tails a bit of a moral boost

As grabarc left he mumbled thank you silver tongue

With sonic

Sonic is now back near ponyville on his way home when he spots a colorful mare moving clouds above him

Sonic whistles at dash

When dash spots him she burst off at him tackling him to the ground

She was mad that he had left and didn't tell her anything

You Idiot ! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving I was worried sick you were gone for almost 3 weeks! She yelled

If it wasn't for pinkie pie telling me what happened about 4 days after you'd left I would have been ...

Now hold on dash I can explain said sonic

I needed training to get stronger and faster from grabarcs brother oglif said sonic trying to defend his reasoning

That still doesn't change the fact that you didn't let me know she said starting to calm down

I was just worried ok . She said with an annoyed face but with a blush

She then gave him a quick kiss on the lips

It's good to have you back furball

It's good to be back dash now lets go home


	14. Chapter 14

Minor preparations part 3

Last time sonic arrived home to an angry dash and grabarc asked tails to get some equipment ready.

Now the OC's are getting ready for another operation , lets watch

Ok guys get ready to start the second half of the recon, sora you good ? Asked grabarc

Oh yeah, never better

Extraction team on standby just incase S.H.T.F, he looks over to see the kamehog, tempest, and zero zah laying on some yawn chairs with some snacks

Ok guys could ya take this more seriously ?! And where did you get yawn chairs and snacks? Asked grabarc

The three said simultaneously pinkie pie...

When did she come by ? Asked grabarc

A few minutes ago said sora she left you a vanilla cake

Well at least she knows what I like grabarc said so where is it ?

Last I saw it zero had it said tempest

Zero was wipeing his hands off and had a look of guilt

Grrrr you dumb goat ! That was mine!

I'm not a goat I'm a ram there's a difference !

Grabarc charged over and started chocking zero

Uhhh grabarc ... Portal, mission, save the world , something like that said sora not wanting any part of there shenanigans

Oh ok sorry said grabarc wrapping coils around zero zah's throat

Here you go ... A portal appeared in the same block that sora left in

Ok see ya said sora, oh man I hope these clowns can actually help me if I need it he thought jumping through the portal

Well there he goes said grabarc

At that moment zero zah bit grabarcs tail

Yoww !

With sora

Ok I'm back just act casual , now mental check list find where exactly there holding shadow, find the abducted equestrians and mobians,

Look for any weaknesses in there defenses, ok that about covers that he thought

Sora started walking around S block and he noticed a map on the wall giving basic directions

you are here, ok where's here, he looks around for a minute, oh man I'm not even in the right place, I'm in the ass end of no where, ooh they have a Starbucks?!

Ugh no time for that, oh a detention center, I guess I'll start there

As he made his way over to the detention center he noticed an ever increasing number of robots and clones guarding the place

Well that don't look important he thought sarcastically

How do I get in ?

Right then he saw tonfa walking up to the gates

Halt who are you and what's your purpose asked a guard

Tonfa lynx , just making my rounds under lord discords orders

Ok you may enter replied the guard waving her through

Ok if it's that simple I'll try that

Sora imitated tonfa

Halt identify your self and your purpose

Anti sora the ultra hog I was sent here with tonfa by orders of lord discord

Ok come on through said the guard waving him through to

Sora then breathed a sigh of relief when he made it In , until he saw what was happening

There were there large machines and in them where half pony half robot things in cases and fully roboticized mobians in other cases

He then notices a very big man with blue eye glasses and a large mustache

(ok we all know who that is)

Doctor eggman! sora thought

The mad doctor was standing over a partly conscious roboticized pony

Hmmm why does the roboticization process not full work on these creatures, how perplexing he thought out loud

I wonder if it has something to do with genetics

Ok this is getting to weird for me thought sora moving to the next room

The next room was full of completely roboticized mobians in cases

Ok there storing people in here

He then moved on to the next room

That's when he came a crossed shadow

He was in this test tube full of green gel with wires attached to him and a respirator over his nose and mouth

Oh god that stuff looks nasty

Thought sora

Anti sora why are you here ? Asked a familiar voice

Tonfa! Oh I'm here doing my rounds, checking up on every thing

I was told this was my area to guard today said sora

Who told you that? Asked tonfa

Uuhh discord said sora

Hmmm funny I was told the same thing she replied

At that moment discord came in to check on tonfa

What are you doing here anti sora ? Asked discord

Tonfa got a suspicious look

At that moment sora bolted off for the exit

Oh crap cover blown ! Cover blown!

Yelled sora

He rushed out side until the gates surrounding the facility were closed and the guards were every where

Halt or we'll shoot

Oh how original thought sora

Please grabarc get me the heck out of here sora thought as he went for his key blades and started taking down some guards

That's when tonfa showed up ready to fight with her tonfas

As the two clashed discord showed up , but all he did was watch in amusement

At that moment a portal opened up suddenly with zero zah charging straight out at tonfa with a battering ram head but

This caught her way off guard and sent he flying

You stupid gooooaaattt !

Following zero was tempest flying in circles around the portal making a whirl wind

Then next was kamehog with a bow staff

Like a shaolin monk he hit smacked and beat any guards that made it through the whirl wind

Ok guys lets get him back yelled grabarc

Discord then appeared infront of grabarc

Ooh I wonder how a discorded snake would act he said poking grabarcs fore head

Ugh, no ...aaaaah he screamed

The rest of the team looked and saw this

Grabarc's head hunched over and laughing

Just joking HaHa discord that don't work on my mind

"The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma"

(Look up Patrick's mind on you tube and you'll see) XD

Right then everyone escaped through the portal to safety

Oh man that was close said zero zah

Nah it could of been worse said tempest

What are y'all talking about you all had the easiest jobs said sora

Well now that's done and over with what did you learn sora

Ok this time eggmans roboticizing everyone but it doesn't completely work on ponies for some reason shadow is locked up in that facility we were just at and... yep that's pretty much it

Good job man now lets get cleaned up and get some rest ok

Sora gave a sigh of relief


	15. Chapter 15

Team S

It's been a few days since the raid team snuck into Ofnir's base and and found shadow, while grabarc comes up with a rescue plan.

sonics is at dash's house just relaxing when suddenly sonic heard a voice in his head

What do you want grabarc he said in a melancholy tone not wanting to be bothered

I know something that you might like to hear said the snake

Well what is it ?

We've found shadow

Wait, Shadow ! Where is he

Right then dash came downstairs to see sonic talking to himself

She had a perplexed look, wondering if sonics ok ( it looks like he's just talking to himself)

Uummm sonic, are you ok?

Oh hey dash, talking with the snake right now, hey grabarc put dash on the like so she don't think I'm crazy

Ok hold on ( funny dial up sounds )

Ok she's on

Ok now continue grabarc said sonic

We've found Shadow ! He's being held on that giant space base of Ofnir's

Wait shadow, ain't he that jerk loner you told me about dash interjected

Yeah... Said sonic

Well he's sort of an experiment right now by dr eggman

With a big sigh grabarc explains how he is cloning shadow and about the roboticization of mobians and equestrians

The story just appalled dash, just listening to how eggman's treating those people

She looks over at sonic who has an unsurprised face

Now sonic I'm getting a plan together, and a team to break him out of there so just wait .. Ok

Ok, sonic replied

Well now that's in motion grabarc out

Grabarc broke the telepathic chain between them and went on making preparations

Dash looks at sonic and said how are you so calm!? Doesn't that worry you at all

This didn't surprise to much dash, don't forget I've been fighting this psycho for many years, I've seen some of the worst things he can do...even the roboticization he said looking at dash with a serious face

Well lets go kick his but and get shadow back right now! She

Dash! ... You don't even know who your up against, he's a very dangerous individual, as it is we don't currently stand a chance going in there alone, sonic stated with a serious look

Lets just let grabarc get a plan up and go from there.

But while he gets his team ready ill go make one of my own said sonic walking out of dashes home into a free fall


	16. Chapter 16

An apology

Wait furball where you going said dash following sonic as soon as he left

I'm going to make up a team of the fastest guys I know

And who would that be she said hoping he'd say she's one of them

Shard for one and silver he said moving in the direction of the portal to möbius

Well what about me? she asked

...umm not to sound mean I don't want you to come with us said sonic

Wait what and why not ?! She said with mix emotions of sadness and anger

Well I don't wont to be apart of your stupid team any way you jerk! She screamed bolting off back to the house

Wait dash that's not what I ... Oh man I have got to learn to word things correctly .

The blue blur turned around and made a bee line back to the house after dash to try and apologize to her

sonic turned super to fly up to the front door

Once he gets there he finds the doors locked

Oh man... What did I get my self into?

Sonic then powers down on the front door step and calls out "dash let me in, we need to talk"

I don't have anything to say to you jerk! she yelled from in side

Ok dash if you won't let me in to talk to you I'm just going to have to let myself in he said vibrating his molecules through the door

He looked around an saw dash on the couch with tears and an angry expression glaring at him a crossed the room

Oh man I've got to be real delicate with this situation thought sonic

Now look dash I didn't mean that to hurt your feelings he said walking over to the couch and sitting next to her

I never meant for you to feel left out or unimportant, it's just ... I don't want you to get hurt is all said sonic trying to reason with her

Sonic I've fought sombra's dark army, discord, and fleetway I'm not helpless or weak I can handle any thing she said turning toward him

No, you haven't fought eggman yet, he is on a different level of insanity than any body you've faced before said sonic

He's killed countless and enslave millions! I got to this world because of his insanity

(the suicide attack in sonic another crossover for those just starting with this story)

I'm not going to let that happen to you... He said frowning in looking at the floor

I don't know what I'd do if he did something to you.

Dash looked at sonic as she saw his expressions her mind changed from angry and up set to understanding and reasoning

I'm sorry dash I just don't want you to get hurt, especially by eggman because I care about you, you gave me a house and let me live here, your the coolest and the most radical girl I know and , and well...

Dash's eyes got big as she focused completely on her blue blur

I love you dash

At that moment you could see every thing in dashes mind just stop'd

The gears in her head where stopped from trying to process those four words that came out of his mouth

She then tackles sonic on the couch planting a long winded kiss.

When she broke away she said well blue boy you don't have to worry so much about me I'm not going any where anytime soon .. Ok ?

Sonic nodded in agreeance now lets get back to what we were doing said sonic

Which thing? asked a cheaky dash teasing him

Well that's another set of chapters

Check list

1. main character development ...check

2. Set up for next weeks plot development... Check


	17. Chapter 17

Old acquaintance's

We last left sonic he had some explaining to do after a brash statement towards dash of not allowing her to join him, but our hedgehog hero managed to make Amends with our spectral heroine and is now back on route to find silver and shard

Once sonic and dash got to möbius they went straight to mobotropolis to see if they could find them there

So sonic where do you think we could find them Asked dash floating above him

Well I was hoping Sally would know he answered

And be sides it gives me a chance to visit my home city for a bit

Well if its half about sight seeing I'm down for it, we don't spend enough time on möbius any way she said

As the two walked in the direction of the upper city and the palace sonic and dash noticed a lot of ponies throughout the city

Wow there are a lot of equestrians here since the portal opened to public use said sonic

It seems like more ponies came to möbius than mobians went to equestria said dash

Hey there's some sort of crowd gathering over there said dash pointing at this group of people swarming this nice hotel

I wonder what's going on , come on let's check this out dash said sonic

As they got closer they heard the crowd chanting Mina! Mina! Mina!

Sonic at that point knew exactly who was there

At that moment Mina mongoose appeared coming out of the building waving to here fans in the crowd she notices a blue spiky haired hedge hog in the back of the crowd. She then bee lines for him instead of the limo she was supposed to get in

Sonic! She screamed jumping on him tackling him to the ground laughing

hi Mina.. Said sonic

As the two got to there feet the paparazzi realized who mina was talking to

It's Sonic! Yell'd one of the paparazzi

Uh oh

Mina then took sonic and dash and got into the limo for some privacy

Dash at this point is not sure what to think, does everyone famous know him, is this like one of his ex's or something

So sonic how are you doing the last thing I heard you had led an army to save that other world said Mina

And the last thing I heard about you Mina, you and your band the forget me nots where touring all over möbius countered sonic

Yeah but my my manager ash is wanting to go tour that new world .. Equestria I think ?

Y'all still together asked sonic

No me and ash are now just keeping this at a business relationship

But.. So sonic who's your wild colored friend here

I'm rainbow dash, fastest flyer in equestria! She stated proudly

Wow sonic why did you clone yourself into a different sex and race said Mina laughing

This made dash a little irritated

Hey what's so funny!

Oh I'm sorry it's just you sounded exactly like sonic there for a second

I'm Mina .. Mina mongoose she said properly introducing her self to dash

So sonic is she like your girl friend or something asked Mina

Uhh sure you could say that he said sort of blushing

So what's your relation ship to him asked dash

Oh we go way back

Sonic and the freedom fighters saved me and a group of mobians from eggmans shadow bots during the rebellion

I then served along side him for a short time before starting my singing career

Yeah I remember the shy girl that had a hard time speaking in front of people sonic interjected

Not any more there big blue, now I have no problem speaking in front of crowds thanks to you

To give you an Idea dash she was kind of like fluttershy said sonic

Yeah but you helped me get over my stage fright sonic, so what are you two doing here Mina asked

We're on our way to see Sally

oh official business I take it, asked Mina

Yeah we're looking for silver and shard

Oh the spy guys, well that sounds cool and all, let me give you two a lift said Mina

Driver take us to the palace please asked Mina

Yes ma'am

Now this is style said dash

Yeah and no one will bother y'all till we get there so you two can relax

Well this is a nice surprise said sonic


	18. Chapter 18

A looming threat

As Mina's limo pulled up to the palace

The two got out a waved there good bye's

Well that was really cool of her to give us a lift said dash

Yeah I know, it's always good to see old friends that you haven't seen in a while, now lets go find sall said sonic walking up to the 2 gate guards who were 2 grayish kangaroos

Were here to see Sally said sonic to one of the guards

The guards just looked at each other for a second and quickly said yes commander!

Whoa! I'm no commander guys just calm down

Sorry sir sonic I'm Hip and this is my brother Hop, we served in the 7th UMF legion under your direct command during the battle of equestria

Oh ok so that's why you called me that, well guys don't worry about it I'm no longer in charge, but I do need to see Sally so could we please get through

No problem sir right this way said hop

Thank you very much replied sonic

You have a nice day sir said hip

And you to madam said hop

That caught dash a little off guard

Oh thank you

As they walked away into the palace dash could over hear hip and hop getting all giddy and exited

"Wow we just met the commander, the guys won't believe this The.. Blue Blur him self wow."

"Wasn't that also a famous person with him, I think I've seen her somewhere before"

"Yeah she must be an actress or something"

"No no man I think she was a high speed hero from that other world, cause I think I saw her during the battle for that crystal kingdom place but I could see why you said that, she did kind of have a pretty face"

That little comment dash over heard made her blush pretty hard

I didn't expect all that, an actress, they even called me pretty, wow she thought to her self

Yo dash you all right? Asked sonic

Yeah I'm good she said regaining composure

As the two blues walked into the thrown room Sally was surrounded by a bunch of her advisors

No we are not increasing taxes... Yes I know a lot of manpower's going to the projects... We need them finished before something bad happens. She said debating with the advisors

Sally then takes notice of sonic and dash

Oh what a pleasant surprise, sonic dash welcome , how have y'all been doing said Sally making her way past her advisors

We've been doing good Sall, but I got a question.

Oh if it's about those new ships and blasters that tails is having us make tell him we are right on schedule said Sally

What? Asked sonic

Wait tails didn't tell you, that snake god over watcher thing asked tails to get some equipment ready for a fight I don't know to much of the details but that's it.

Well I'll let tails know, and back to what I was going to ask, do you know where silver and shard are.

Actually yes I do, they'll be back soon from a near by area where there's been some disturbances. If I'm correct they should be back today.

With the OC's

Ok guys good job on that last operation but we need to get shadow back, and soon said grabarc.

Thats when tempest spoke up after checking on the view portal to Ofnir's space station Well you better start thinking fast because one of the death egg space stations is detaching from the giant one and is warping some where!

Holy sh*t.. We gotta find where it's going ! Said zero zah

Well no sh*t! Yelled grabarc who was now in a state of panic

Sora and kamehog just sit on the side line pondering this information

Kamehog used his telepathy and told grabarc check möbius and equestria

That was what I was about to do said grabarc oh and why don't you ever talk?

Kamehog thought back to grabarc

It's a vow I had to make to never speak with my mouth

Oh, ok... Now lets see equestria said grabarc opening a view portal

Nope! Now lets check möbius

Ok it's definitely there. That or the planet grew a moon with a face

Zero zah commented "ha it makes me think of majoras mask"

Ha nice said grabarc

... Now back to business, I had set up a plan just incase something dumb like this would happen! ... I hope there ready for this down there mumbled grabarc

well those two characters hip and hop are some very obscure characters from the sth franchise

Well that's that for another week

And to all readers I will be gone for a week for my job so I'll just upload next weeks set with the following one to make a 4 part chapter

Grabarc out


	19. Chapter 19

First strike

(this gets a little darker than my usual writing style)

We last left sonic and dash were with Sally, asking about silver and shard, the OC's are watching as a death egg approaches möbius

With sonic and dash

Well sall we'll wait here for them till they get back said sonic

At that moment the castle was shook by an explosion

Holy cow what was that! yelled dash as they all ran to the window

Whoa.. Said Sally

Oh no this aint good said sonic

They looked up to see a death egg looming over the city with an egg fleet surrounding it

Uh.. Sonic what do we do? asked dash

Sally stepped in and said if you two could buy us more time we could deploy those ships and weapons tails had us make

Ok times what you want..times what you get, come on sonic lets go kick some but said dash

Right on your tail! said sonic powering up

As the two made there way down town they saw these small pods drop from the egg fleet ships

What is that?! asked dash

What ever it is it can't be good

As soon as sonic said that the pods hit the streets. Opening up four doors , one on each side, armed hedgehog troops poured out of the pods. The hedgehog troops started blasting nearby buildings and assaulting civilians

Round them all up, shoot any that resist yelled one of the shadow clones

Every civilian started running for there lives in a mass panic

More and more pods were raining down on the city like a black rain

A group of mobians and equestrians were pined down in the middle of a park

There resisting Shoot them all! Yelled a clone captain

Right at that point every one in the crowd was gunned down in a ray of blasters

The sight was to much for dash, and was pushing sonic onto the edge of his rage

H..h..how c..could they do this she said starting to cry

This is just like that time sonic mumbled

What ? Asked dash

When eggman first took over möbius, it's exactly like then said sonic getting angrier

He then took off into the streets taking down as many clones as he could find

Dash was following in pursuit until she heard a group of children screaming and crying

A squad of of shadow clones were abducting some small children. When some of the children started kicking and biting, the clones then turned there blasters on them.

The children were struck with an overwhelming sense of fear, more than any child should feel

Right before the clones open fired a rainbow blur swooped by and rammed the group of clones into a nearby building

She then trotted over to the little ones and told them in her calmest motherly tone

It's alright, the big bad men are gone now, you little ones should find some place to hide until this all over ok

The children nodded and scurried off into a nearby building for shelter

I can't believe there even targeting children she mumbles

With sonic

Sonics going from street to street wipeing out as many clones as he could possibly find. A group of clones in a rear by parking structure take notice to him and open fire

Get him! Bring him down!

Sonic dodges the blasters and soars right into the group throwing a roundhouse into the squad leaders head sending him flying out of the 3rd story of the parking structure onto the street below

Splat...

Kill him! The rest of the clones jumped on top of the golden hedge hog but to no avail sonic used his sonic wind and created a shock wave that blasted them all off of him, slamming them into the ceiling or basting them out of the building

When he flew out of the parking structure he looked up and saw more pods raining down all over the city

With a large sigh he said we can't handle this many alone, not by our selfs and then he took off again

With dash

Dash was dodging and banking through laser fire trying to smash through as many drop pods as she could, when all of a sudden one perfectly placed shot brought her down

Owe! She screamed as she hit the street. A purple creature with boots, cowboy hat, a revolver, and a rifle walked up to her

She opens one eye to see this strange creature look down at her with a slight sadistic smile

Oi the names Nack the weasel but you my little prey can call me "fang the sniper" he said stepping on her wing

a group of shadow clones approaches him and said commander fang we are getting reports that a golden hedgehog has wiped out the platoons on 10th,13th, and 16th streets, we are also meeting some resistance from law enforcement near the palace and the subways

Deal with them leave this horse to me said fang drawing his pistol and pointing it at dash

Dash gives him a stern I'm not afraid of you look

Act tough now, but this is good night Sheila

(Hey look! some more obscured characters from the franchise I wonder who else Im going to throw in there ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Count down to conquest

We last left dash was pinned down and about to be killed by fang the sniper. Will some one reach her in time to save her? Lets find out

Good night Sheila said fang while he squeezed the trigger

At that moment a blueish green aura appeared at the end of the barrel causing the gun to explode when it went off

Right after a black and yellow silhouette collided with fang sending him flying down the street

Silver!, shard! Oh man am I so glad to see you two said dash

Are you ok rd asked silver

Yeah I'm fine me and sonic came here looking for you two

Hey skittles get up we've got more company! Exclaimed shard

Fang and a large platoon of shadow clones were approaching from down the street. fire fire kill those three! Yelled fang holding his head

Uh guys Sally told me and sonic that reinforcements are on there way we just needed to hold them off

Ok that would be nice to have a little help said silver

Lets divide and conquer said shard boosting up and over the buildings attacking clones on the roof tops

Silver went straight ahead down the street lifting and throwing debris and clones with his telekineses

Dash went in the other direction looking for sonic

With the OC's

Oh god this is not looking good! said grabarc

You said you had a plan and they should be ready! Said sora

Yeah snake, good job there! Yelled zero zah sarcastically

Leave him alone we are all doing the best that we can stated tempest

Ok alternative plan, apparently möbius is being to slow in organizing there forces I'm sending you guys to equestria to alert them that möbius needs help

Sora you and tempest go tell princess Celestia and Luna Now! zero zah you and kame hog got princess cadence and the crystal kingdom, I'll go tell queen chrysalis and the changelings

tell them to get ready for WAR...

Back with sonic

Is there ever an end to this said sonic powering down

Awe man the chaos emeralds are drained, lets see what oglifs training was all about! He said blasting off in a peelout

Sonic made his way down a large street un till he came to a large intersection with a lot of civilians running for there lives. A couple of law enforcement officers were on the scene directing the crowd towards a subway terminal.

As the large crowd made its way down to the tunnel network of subway lines, a platoon of shadow clones were making there way down the street

The officers opened fired on the platoon and forced them to scatter for cover

Nows my chance said sonic curlling up in his spindash

The bullet hedgehog bashed right through the cover of 3 of the clones taking one out in the process,

Still with his momentum he un curled and lunged with a flying side kick straight into another clone a few yards behind

The remaining clones were franticly trying to blast him but with little luck

Sonic then ran up the side of a skyscraper and launched himself into the heavens.

Once he started to fall back down to the street he curled back up into a ball and hit the ground with enough force to create a shock wave blasting the remaining clones into the buildings, once the smoke cleared there was sonic giving a thumbs up to the officers right before bolting off again.

Sonic! Yelled dash soaring above him

Hey fur ball I found shard and silver, there fighting off in the direction of the upper city near the nobles part of town said dash

Ok good, thanks dash

With the villains

Lord Ofnir said discord

The city of mobotropolis is falling under our control, there are some slight pockets of resistance including a blue hedgehog and a colorful mare

Well even if my brothers champions are there, it is still futile. They can't stop every one of my minions, they will be over run and exhausted before they even put a dent in our numbers said Ofnir

Yes isn't there some where around 6 million solders in that one death egg we deployed alone not to mention the egg fleets as well, and there's still more on the way said discord

Discord how is the operation to retrieve that gem coming along? asked Ofnir

Proceeding as planned my lord, the two I sent have already retrieved it and are on there way back

I'm glad to see that ape and cat aren't to incompetent said discord

Good now we can get ready to start the next phase of the plan ... Dr please come in here said Ofnir

Yes my lord said egg man

Get ready to start your project Dr

Oh good I have they perfect name for it , project mystery, he said as a robot carted up a lab table with a glass container with the letter N etched into the base of the vile that had something growing inside

Back with sonic and dash

Sonic we can't keep this up much longer said dash trying to catch her breath

Yeah I know I went back down a couple of the streets I had cleared out earlier and there where more of them, so yeah it's up hill fight but at least most of the civilians are off the street now

Lets regroup with silver and shard and get back to the palace said sonic

Ok I'm right on your tail furball

Will mobotropolis be taken over?

When will the reinforcements arrive?

And what is this project "MYSTERY"

(it might be called something else in another language maybe from an asian country) hint hint 謎

Sorry I wasn't able to up load 4 like I said I would its been hectic at work for the past week but I'm on track now and will post 2 chapters every Friday like I've been


End file.
